Blood love
by Energicpower
Summary: Victoria est morte. Jacob déclare sa flamme à Bella. Celle-ci doit faire un choix entre son vampire ou son loup-garou. Et si ce n'était pas eux ces véritables amours? Si un vampire des plus dangereux l'était? 1ère vraie fic donc please soyez indulgent!
1. Prologue et notes

**_Blood love:_**

Notes: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer bien évidamment

Ma première fic publiée toute seule donc je ne suis pas très douée....

Bella et Jasper n'ont pas vraiment les mêmes caractères que dans les livres: ils sont plus sarcastiques et Jasper est plus "humain" que dans le livre

Je cite pas mal de marques sauf que je ne sais pas mettre de Copyright donc surtout je ne fais pas de pub gratuite!!

Ma dernière fiction était nulle car personne ne voulait donner son avis donc svp cliquez sur le petit bouton vert dès que vous avez une remarque!!!!!

ENJOY!!

_**Prologue:**_

_Vision :_

« L'attrait qu'il a pour toi n'est que celui du sang ! Il ne peut pas t'aimer. Tu mens !!

_ C'est dangereux…

_ Tu veux te tuer ?! Très bien, ce n'est plus mon problème…

_ Je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui

_ Fais attention !

_ On ne peut te demander d'enfouir tes sentiments.

_ Tu l'aimes, il t'aime alors sois heureuse ! »

Ouh ouh génial ! Alors voyons : Ennemis : 3= un vampire qui m'aime, un loup-garou qui m'aime, et un petit lutin qui est ma meilleure amie !

Alliés : 4 = une vampire splendide qui finalement ne me déteste pas, son mari qui doit peser 4 tonnes de muscles, un vampire docteur père adoptif de tous ces « petits » vampires et une vampire mère adoptive que je considère comme ma propre mère ! Bref une véritable petite famille… qui se déchire peut à peut à cause d'un amour impossible. »

_Fin de la vision_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood love **__**:**_

FLASHBACK:

Bella PDV:

Comme à chaque fois, je me réveillais avec un sentiment de trouble intense. Voici à peine 2 semaines que Jacob m'avait déclaré sa flamme et 2 semaines qu'Edward était au courant. Sa a été assez simple pour lui vu qu'il peut lire dans les pensées. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour les deux… Et bien-sûr personne ne peut m'épauler ! J'ai une chance folle ! C'est vrai quand on y réfléchi, je me suis entiché d'un vampire capable de me tuer à chaque secondes ensuite un autre vampire beaucoup moins gentil, James, a voulu me tuer et heureusement pour moi il est mort avant. Après le jour de mon anniversaire le frère de mon amoureux, Jasper, a failli me tuer ce qui a créé l'exil de mon beau petit-ami, Edward. Puis quand il est revenu la petite-amie de James, Victoria a voulu se venger et a failli me tuer et voilà que mon meilleur ami m'annonce qu'il aime ! Je suis Little Miss Lucky, c'est fou ! Les points positifs (et oui il y en a un, même deux !) sont que j'ai rencontré des gens formidables et aussi que se sont les vacances donc je n'ai pas eu à subir les cours et les regards emplis de tristesse et de désir ( BEURK) de Mike Newton alias gros toutou, de haine de Jessica Stanley et sa meilleure amie Lauren alias les deux garces, de pitié d'Angela, la seule personne à peu près sympa et tout les autres regards et point de vue des gens du splendide et IMMENSE ( 300 lycéens attention les lycées chinois n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !) lycée de Forks.

A part ça ma vie en ce moment n'est pas superbe. Si seulement ce loup savait se tenir !

_Flashback :_

_« Bella, je sais que c'est bizarre mais je… _

__ Tu ???_

__ Je t'aime !_

__ QUOIIIIII !!!!!_

__ Euh, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction…_

__ Mais c'est du déliiire !!!!! T'as fumé quoi encore !?_

__ Je prends ça pour un râteau_

__ Oui enfin non !!! Je ne sais pas, c'est…_

__ Bizarre ? Je t'avais prévenu…_

__ ULTRA IMPOSSIBLE !! Tu es Jacob, mon meilleur ami !_

__ C'est un peu gênant._

__ Désolée mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour te donner une réponse correcte_

__ Claire surtout !!!! Bon ben bye alors ?!_

__ Oui, Salut ! »_

Jacob avait raison, ma réaction a été vraiment stupide ! Et le pire a été avec Edward…

_Flashback_

_« Bella, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ??_

__ Euh rien, des petits soucis avec Jacob…_

__ Encore ce chien ! Quand est-ce qu'il saura se tenir ?_

__ C'est rien, je t'assure_

__ On va voir ça !_

__ Non, Edward !! »_

_1 heure plus tard._

_« Qu'as-tu fais à Bella ?_

__ Mais rien enfin_

__ Tu vois il ne m'a rien fait_

__.... !!!!! QUOI !!!!!_

__ Tu… Tu n'as pas lu dans mes pensées j'espère._

__ Edward tu n'as pas fait ça !_

__ Comment oses-tu !! Fantasmer sur MA Bella !! Et toi, tu étais au courant !_

__C'est-à-dire que Jacob me l'a dit aujourd'hui et je pensais que ce n'était pas important…_

__ Ma déclaration n'est pas importante ?_

__ Le fait que tu as un petit-ami aussi ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Bella. Au revoir._

__ Moi non plus… BYE_

__ Jacob ! Edward !! NOOOON ! »_

Mes rêves recommencent. Je crois que je vais devoir me recoucher.

FIN 1er CHAPITRE

**Merci à tous les personnes qui ont vu ma fic c'est la première fois que mon travail paie!!! ( merciiiiiiii)! Le ptit bouton vert est pas là QUE pour faire JOLI!!**

**ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

TWO LOVERS, 1 CHOICE

Bella PDV :

Ouf une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus ça fait toujours du bien ! Il est 14 heures, heure des après-midi shopping du moins pour toutes les filles sauf moi. Je me lèva et vit un mot sur ma table de chevet :

_Je rentrerais tard ce soir. Ne m'attends pas pour diner. Essaie de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui même de rendre visite aux Cullen._

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Charlie_

Oula, il doit être vraiment désespéré pour me suggérer de rendre visite à mon petit-ami ! Mon père n'a pas vraiment digérer le fait qu'Edward m'avais abandonné comme une chaussette sale il y a 6 mois. Néanmoins il a raison, je dois faire quelque chose de ma journée. D'abord se préparer. Douche rapide, habits (jeans brut et top bleu ciel avec un pull blanc à losange bleu ciel au dessus et une paire de ballerines argenté ), maquillage (gloss rose) et les cheveux attaché en un chignon lâche et voilà ! Je pris rapidement une tartine au beurre de cacahuète et sortit.

Pour aller où ?? Je ne sais pas… Je me mis au volant de ma vieille Chevrolet et roulais. Inconsciemment, je pris la route menant à la maison des Cullen. A mon arrivée je remarquais que la Polo retapée de Jacob était là. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Une petite voix me dit qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave... . Je marchai et sonna à la porte sachant bien que c'était inutile car tout les occupants de cette maison était doté d'une ouïe et d'un odorat surdéveloppé. Esmé vient m'ouvrir, une mine triste sur le visage :

« Bella ma chérie ! Entre, je t'en prie.

_ Merci. Au fait que se passe-t-il ?

_ Suis-moi s'il te plait. »

Je la suivis donc jusqu'au salon où était réuni tout les Cullen plus Jacob. L'atmosphère était électrique. Chacun me fixait silencieusement. On aurait entendu une mouche volée. Heureusement pour moi Rosalie prit la parole :

« Bon on va peut-être arrêter de la fixer comme si c'était la beauté du siècle !! Tout de manière elle serait au courant un jour ou l'autre » s'exclama-t-elle

Bien que sa remarque ne fût pas très agréable, je la remerciais intérieurement d'avoir brisé le silence.

« Bella assis-toi s'il te plait et écoute nous attentivement. Me demande Carlisle

_ Voilà, poursuivit-il, tu sais aussi bien que nous le fait que Jacob et Edward se sont entichés de toi et tu sais aussi que les loup-garous et les vampires ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Donc c'est malgré moi que je te demande de faire un choix pour la stabilité de l'alliance entre mon peuple et celui de la Push.

_...

_ Bella ? dirent en cœur toute l'assemblée

_ Vous… Vous me demandez de faire un choix entre deux personnes que j'adore tous ça à cause d'une foutue alliance ?? Alors je vais vous la donner cette réponse : JE NE CHOISIRAIS P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E !!!!!! hurlais-je avant de me lever pour partir.

_ Mon cœur, attends ! dit Edward par –dessus mon épaule tandis que j'ouvris la porte d'entrée

_ Je vous déteste !!! TOUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR !! » criais-je avant de claquais la porte .

Je m'installais dans ma voiture et démarra au quart de tour. Comment ont-ils osés me faire ça ? C'est inhumain… Certes ils ne le sont plus vraiment, humains mais je pensais qu'ils avaient un minimum de sentiments !! Je me suis trompée à ce que je vois. Plus j'y réfléchis plus je me dis que rien ne me rattache à ici. A nulle part d'ailleurs.

FIN DU 2ème CHAPITRE

**désolée mes chapitres sont assez courts( je sais c'est mal) donc je els poste vite car finalement l'Histoire commence qu'à partir du chapitre 6 ( enfin vous verrez)! Je veux un bouton vert= plein de commentaires!!!!!( la pom pom girl de base)! **

**ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

FIRST LOOK :

Jasper PDV :

Je sentis beaucoup de tensions venant de ma famille. La réaction de Bella me semblait si puéril et égoiste que je ne me fis aucun souci pour elle. Je connaissais déjà son programme : Pleurer, se lamenter puis aller voir Edward qui lui dira qu'il existe une autre solution. Plus niais, tu meurs, on se croirait dans les « Feux de l'amour » en pire ! Vraiment elle nous a apportait que des ennuis. Elle ne mérite même pas notre attention. Après tout ce n'est qu'une humaine. Oui, je la déteste. A cause d'elle plus personne ne me fait confiance ici. Vraiment je ne la supporte pas. Il suffit de regarder ma famille, tous assis depuis plus d'une heure complétement abasourdie. Même Rose !! Vraiment il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je me leva brusquement et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Personne ne fit attention à moi et c'est très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je pris donc ma voiture et roula en direction de la maison des Swan…

Arrivé je remarquais que Charlie Swan n'était pas encore rentré. Ouf ! Je ne pris pas la peine de sonner à la porte. J'escaladais le mur et me hissais sur le rebord de la fenêtre silencieusement. Elle ne remarqua même pas ma présence. Au lieu de ça elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller vers sa salle de bains. A peine deux minutes elle revient, une boite de médicaments à la main, des somnifères. Ses sentiments étaient confus : peur, désespoir, envie de mourir, amour, regrets… Elle allait se suicider !!!! Elle ouvrit la boite et prit 10 comprimés. Elle allait les mettre dans sa bouche quand , je ne sais pas pourquoi, je courus et pris la boite d'une main et de l'autre la força à recracher les comprimés déjà dans sa bouche. Je la portais jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea. Ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise. Je venais de sauver mon ennemie… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?? Ses pleurs me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Je lui pris sa main et lui envoya une vague de bien-être. Quelle fille !! Je vous jure ! Maintenant que faire ? Appeler Edward ? Carlisle ? Alice ? En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je peux réussir à la calmer tout seul. C'est vrai ce n'est qu'une humaine !

Fin du chapitre.

**Jasper est horrible, je sais… Je tiens à préciser que je ne veux en aucun cas faire de la pub gratuite pour les Feux de l'amour ! **

**ENJOY !**


	5. Chapter 5

Remords :

Bella PDV :

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon cœur était lourd, empli d'émotions diverses. Je m'en suis réduite à me suicider. Quelle cruche je vous jure ! Je faisais déjà assez souffrir les Cullens et Jacob comme ça. Je sentis une main emprisonnant la mienne puis une vague de bien-être m'envahir :

« Jasper s'il te plait arrête ça ! Pleurer me fera du bien, m'aidera à voir plus clair. Dis-je d'une voix rauque »

Il lâcha ma main et partit en courant. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder par la fenêtre, il devait sûrement être loin maintenant. Je pris alors mon oreiller et pleurais. Quand je me calmais enfin il était déjà 21h30 et Charlie n'était toujours pas rentrer. Il avait sûrement du manger quelque chose dans un restaurant. . Quand à moi, rien que de penser à avaler quelque chose me rendais malade. Je décidai donc de prendre une douche gelée puis épuisée, je me couchais et m'endormis.

Le matin, je me levais l'estomac retourné. J'étais en train de recommencer à être un légume. Non ! Il ne faut pas que je refasse une dépression, je n'en ai aucune envie. Sa ne m'empêchera pas de ne plus parler aux Cullens. C'est triste dans arriver là mais leur comportement est inadmissible ! Après m'être habillée d'un jean rapiécé, d'un t-shirt : Save the Queen et de converses bleues, je décidais de prendre l'air. Je marchais donc le long de la rue puis jusqu'au centre-ville et à la fin je me retrouvais devant la forêt de Forks. Hésitante je fis un pas en arrière puis me dit que j'avais déjà traversé la ville de long en large alors je ne voyais pas où aller à part la forêt.

Je continuais donc mon chemin. Peu importe si je me perdais j'avais juste envie de changer d'air. Les lièvres s'enfuyaient en me voyant faisant bruisser les feuilles aux reflets verts. Les fleurs était gorgées de rosé. Des papillons voletaient de ci et là. Puis j'arrivais devant la clairière où j'avais pris l'habitude de regarder des match de baseball vampirique. Rien n'avait changé. J'aurais pu jurer qu'aucune herbe n'avait été arrachée. C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté, encore. Tous ça me rappeler des souvenirs douloureux surtout l'image de James et Victoria se superposant petit à petit sur leurs corps calcinés. Ils étaient tout les deux morts. Les Cullens les avaient tués. C'est grâce à eux que je suis encore en vie. Grâce à eux que je peux encore sentir la brise sur ma peau, grâce à eux que je peux marcher librement. Je leur doit tout et je ne les ai jamais remerciés. Jusqu'à hier, je serais venu les voir sans hésiter mais ma résolution m'en empêchait. Je marchais et réfléchissais en même temps, ce qui n'est pas conseillé pour la maladroite que je suis .La preuve, je trébuchai et tomba sur une pierre. L'incision était peu profonde mais brulait terriblement. Mon sang commença à couler. Je pensais alors à Edward, Jacob, à tous nos bons moments puis je passais aux Cullens. Alice, son enthousiasme et surtout son aide, Rosalie et sa froideur mais malgré ça finalement n'était pas si désagréable, Carlisle et ses conseils, Esmé et sa douceur, Emmett et son insouciance et Jasper. Jasper !!! J'ai complètement oublié de le remercier hier pour m'avoir empêché de commettre l'irréparable ! Mince, j'aurais pu au moins faire ça ! Quelle égoïste je fais ! Mais comment l'approcher sans parler à ces congénères ? Sa semble impossible, vu qu'il est toujours avec Alice. Hum… Je pense que j'ai trouvé une idée ! Hop direction l'hôpital ! C'est très bien j'ai une blessure ! Aie, d'abord faut que je me lève… Ourf ! Je crois que je vais appeler Mike ou Angela pour qu'ils puissent m'emmener car je ne me sens pas capable de faire tout le trajet à pied. Ouille.

Fin du chapitre !

**Je déteste ce chapitre ! ARGH !!!! Normalement plus que le chapitre d'après et ensuite du Jella (jasper et Bella) !! **

**ENJOY !**


	6. Chapter 6

Infiltration :

BELLA PDV :

« Mike ? C'est Bella. Sa va ? Ouais en fait c'était pour te demander si tu pouvais m'emmener à l'hôpital, t'inquiète rien de grave juste une égratignure. Je suis en lisière de forêt. A tout de suite »

Le pauvre Mickey chou, il n'a pas pu en placer une et à vrai dire c'est très bien ; C'est vrai, un saint Bernard comme Beethoven, ça ne parle pas ! Sa bave, aboie et rend service ! Je suis vraiment garce. Sûrement à cause de ma blessure. J'avais eu du mal à rejoindre à pied la clairière où j'étais à l'endroit où je m'étais assise c'est à dire sur un rondin entre la route et la forêt. Ma blessure saignait plus que prévu, j'avais la moitié de mon jean trempé de sang. L'odeur était insoutenable et le pire c'est que ça ne s'arrêtait pas tout comme la douleur. J'avais essayé de faire un garrot avec mon pull mais maladroite comme je suis ça n'a fait que me faire plus mal et tremper mon pull en plus de mon jean. Mais que fait Mike ????? Sa fait depuis plus de 10 minutes que je l'ai appelé, il devrait être là ! St Bernard lent, baveux et pas dégourdi voilà ce qu'il est ! Garfield a trouvé son rival ! Alleeeeeer ariiiiiiive j'ai maaaaaaal moiiiiiiiiiiii et j'ai un plan à mettre à exécution !! Boooooooooon !!!!!!!! Je vis apparaître alors le van de Mike après 20 minutes d'attente ; il sortit et me porta jusqu'à la place à côté de lui. Beurk, il sent la transpiration et en plus il me fait mal. Il démarra et je compris rapidement pourquoi il a mit autant de temps !! Bien-sûr, il respecte les limitations de vitesse ! On roula tout le long du trajet à 50 km /h alors que je me vidais de mon sang ! Arrivé enfin à l'hôpital il me porta (je ne supporte pas) et me fis assoir dans la salle d'attente. Une hôtesse me demanda de remplir un papier avec mon âge, nom et prénom, cause de l'accident, numéro de téléphone du tuteur légal ainsi que son nom et prénom. Quand un médecin arriva pour me prendre je dis à Mike : « Tu peux partir, tu sais.

_ Non je veux rester !

_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois d'une grande utilité maintenant et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir avec moi. Je suis sûre que tu avais quelque chose de prévu avec Jessica, Lauren et les autres !

_ Euh mais ce n'est pas…

_ Chut chut, il y a un médecin maintenant, je vais bien ! Je t'appellerais quand je sortirais, okay !? Merci de m'avoir accompagné c'était très sympa. Bye.

_ Tu es sûre que… Oui, euh ben salut alors hein ?

_ C'est ça… »

Pff j'aurais décidément du mal à me séparer de celui-là ! Le médecin m'amena dans une salle blanche avec un guéridon en inox où était posé du matériel médical, un rangement en inox avec des tiroirs en plexi transparent assez bas une chaise en bois clair et une « table » pour examiner. Il me demanda de m'assoir sur la table et de remonter mon jean jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Tandis qu'il examinait ma blessure, je l'interrogeai :

« Monsieur, pourquoi le Dr Cullen n'est-il pas là.

_ Je crois qu'il est allé faire du camping avec ses enfants et sa femme.

_ Ils font ça souvent…

_ Chacun à ses activités… me répondit-il tout en se concentrant sur une partie de mon écorchure plus profonde

_ Oui enfin je dis ça car j'avais besoin de parler à un de ses fils et je me disais que le Dr Cullen aurait pu me donner le numéro de portable.

_ De toute évidence, non. Votre plaie est profonde, il va falloir que je fasse des points de sutures

_ Sa va faire mal ?

_ Un peu, oui mais se sera mieux que d'avoir une plaie ouverte.

_ C'est sûr. »

Sur ceux voyant que je ne pourrais pas tirer autre chose de lui, je me laissai faire. Il nettoya ma plaie, la recousu et me donna des béquilles pour marcher pendant la semaine. Après l'avoir remercié et assurer que j'avais quelqu'un pour me raccompagner je me mis en quête de la cabine téléphonique. Et hop mon plan se met à exécution. Premier étape, casser la cabine téléphonique. J'avais pris soin de prendre un scalpel dans la salle d'examen et commença alors à arracher avec l'aide du scalpel l'extérieur de la cabine. Ensuite je m'attaquai aux fils que je coupais. Puis je décrochais un à un les « boutons » pour composer les numéros. Je sortis de la cabine, rentra dans une salle vide, posa le scalpel puis alla voir l'accueil : « Excusez-moi, Madame mais la cabine téléphonique a un problème

_ Ah bon ?!

_ Oui allez voir s'il vous plait.

_ Montrez moi ça !

_ C'est-à-dire que je dois aller aux toilettes mais allez voir.

_ Bon. Les toilettes sont au fond du premier couloir, deuxième porte à droite.

_ Merci. »

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente. J'attendis donc que l'hôtesse part puis pris le carnet avec écrit en gros : NUMEROS DES MEMBRES DU PERSONNEL ET DU CORPS MEDICAL AINSI QUE LEURS FAMILLES

Je cherchais alors à la lettre C et fis défiler les noms jusqu'à Cullen. Esmé Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen mais pas de Jasper !! Pourtant je suis sur de l'avoir vu avec un portable ! J'attendis les pas de la femme de l'accueil au loin. Elle sera là, d'une minute à l'autre ! Mince où est ce numéro. Mais oui !!! H comme Hale ! Hadia, Hafi, Hale !! Jasper Hale : 0 800 300 015 !! J'eus juste le temps de le marquer sur un post-It et la femme arriva : « Ben dis-donc elle est bien endommagé !

_ Oui, sûrement des casseurs ou des lycéens voulant s'amuser un peu.

_ En tout cas ça va couter cher. Grogna-t-elle

_ Merci et au revoir. Dis-je

_ Au revoir. » Dit-elle, revêche

Je sortis de l'hôpital et rentra à la maison. Il était 16h00 et je savais que Jasper était sûrement chez lui. Ils préfèrent chasser la nuit, pour ne pas être repérer par les randonneurs. Je m'assis sur mon lit et posa ma jambe blessée sur une chaise à côté. Je composai le numéro et au bout de trois sonneries j'entendis sa voix : « Oui ? dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse

_ Euh Jasper c'est Bella. Est-ce que je pourrais te voir ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Un vampire en furie est en train de te découper et de te passer dans un hachoir pour faire du pâté de Bella ?

_ Euh non. Gloussais-je. C'est quelque chose donc je dois te parler seul à seul et qu'avec toi donc forcément ça ne concerne pas ta famille.

_ Ok, dans une demi-heure devant le lycée, c'est bon ?

_ Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Il avait accepté ! Ouf j'allais enfin pouvoir me faire pardonner !

Fin du chapitre

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est trooo chou !**

**Le prochain chapitre est le début du Jella.**

**Et oui, Jasper au début est pas super sympa.**

**ENJOY !!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Explosive meet :

Jasper PDV :

Bella m'avait appelé. Comment avait-elle eu mon numéro ??? Je ne lui ai jamais donné car tout simplement je ne VOULAIS tout simplement pas lui donner. Errr… Le pire c'est que j'ai accepté de la voir ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?? Bon, il faut que je m'habille car je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait de me parler alors que je suis couvert de sang. Je ne l'aime pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être sale ! Après être lavé, je mis une chemise bordeaux et un jean bleu délavé et sortit. J'arrivai au lycée pile à l'heure mais elle semblait être là depuis longtemps. Je sortis et lui lança un salut décontracté. Je pensais qu'elle allait tourner autour du pot comme le présager ces sentiments mais non :

« Jasper c'est au sujet de ma tentative de suicide… me dit-elle, tremblante

_ Oh, tu veux remettre ça ??

_ Non, en fait je voulais te remercier. C'est vrai tu n'étais pas obliger de faire ça et pourtant.

_ Disons que j'étais là au bon moment !

_ Justement pourquoi étais-tu là ?

_ Longue histoire. Mon instinct peut-être. Mentis-je. C'est tout ?

_ Euh non, je voulais te demander quelque chose d'un peu délicat. Je voudrais savoir si ça te dirait d'être mon ami ; Enfin par là je veux dire d'apprendre à se connaître. Tu es la seul personne de mon entourage que je ne connais pas alors je me disais que…

_ NON ! Hors de question Isabella Marie Swan ! Jamais je ne serais ton ami !

_ Tu pourrais aller chasser, tu sais.

_ Ce n'est pas ça le problème !!!!!! JE TE DETESTE !!!! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIMER ! A CAUSE DE TOI, PLUS PERSONNE NE ME FAIT CONFIANCE DANS LA FAMILLE ET TU NOUS APPORTE QUE DES ENNUIS. EN PLUS DE SA TU ES UNE SALE GARCE EGOISTE !!! JE TE HAIS !! Hurlais-je

_ Je… je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Vraiment, je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais bon, je ne vais pas te forcer à être mon ami. C'est dommage c'est tout. Sur ceux… » Sanglota-t-elle. Je l'avais choqué, vexé et attristé mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai été franc. J'allais partir quand je reçus un texto d'Alice. Après l'avoir lu, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un juron : « Et merde… »

Le destin semblait être contre moi de toute évidence.

Fin du chapitre.

**Je sais, chapitre très très très court pour un premier tête à tête mais le suivant sera plus long, c'est juste pour garder le suspense. D'ailleurs, tous les autres chapitres deviendront plus longs. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Pour répondre à la question : Y a combien de chapitres par jour parce que là ça fait beaucoup ? Eh bien en fait, je pars en Chine le 1****er**** août pour 2 semaines donc je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre pendant ce laps de temps, voilà pourquoi y en a 2 même 3 par jour. Mais j'essaie d'arriver le plus vite possible à mon chapitre préf' donc voilà. Désolée, si vous avez du mal à suivre !!!**

**Le bouton vert est mon ami alors aller cliquez dessus !!**

**MERCI ! **

**ENJOY**


	8. Chapter 8

Surveillance

Bella PDV :

Jasper poussa un juron en lisant un texto. Son visage d'habitude impassible, se défigura par la colère pendant un quart de seconde. Surprise, je m'approchai de lui et dis :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je dois te surveiller. Dit-il calmement, il avait retrouvé son sang-froid (enfin si on peut dire sang froid vu qu'il n'a plus de sang)

_ Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il semblerait que les Volturis sont à ta poursuite.

_ Les Volturis ? La famille de vampires très puissants ? Votre genre de gouvernement ? Mais on leur a dit que j'allais être transformé et…

_ Justement, il pense que tu t'es fichue d'eux et ils n'apprécient pas.

_ Mais alors, pourquoi toi ?

_ Car je suis mis à l'épreuve. Si j'arrive à me contrôler en ta présence, je pourrais me battre contre les Volturis si un combat se prépare.

_ Tu es mis à l'épreuve ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de ce qui c'est passé il y a maintenant plus de 6 mois ??

_ Si. En tout cas, je dois aller chercher des affaires et puis je commence ma surveillance. J'habiterais dans ma voiture qui sera garée à moins de 500 m de chez toi.

_ Tu vas habiter dans une voiture ?? C'est un peu sommaire.

_ Je ne dors pas, MOI.

_ Certes mais tu manges des Bambi et des Timon et Pumba

_ Si tu veux. Mais je ne grossis pas MOI.

_ Quoi ?? Tu veux dire que je suis entrain de devenir grosse !

_ Non.

_ Ouf !

_ Je disais juste que tu l'étais !

_ Argh ! » Je pris mon sac à main et lui balança à la figure mais il l'évita et une fraction de seconde, mon sac se trouvait par terre, éventrer. Bien-sûr, il est beaucoup trop rapide ! Saleté de vampire ! Je m'accroupis pour ramasser mes affaires. Jasper me fixait. Enervée, je lui hurlais :

« Tu ne m'aide pas ?

_ Pourquoi ?me dit-il tout en me regardant d'un air angélique

_ Sa s'appelle la politesse ! M'indignais-je

_ Désolé, je ne connais pas !

_ Tu ne paie rien pour attendre Jasper Hale ! » Répliquais-je mais il était déjà parti. C'était le contraire d'Edward. Comment Alice pouvait le supporter. Mais le pire est qu'à peine dix minutes plus tôt, je voulais devenir ami avec lui !! Jamais ! Enervée, je rentrais chez moi. Quand je fus à la maison, je remarquais que Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. J'entrais dans la cuisine et vit un mot :

_Bella,_

_Je vais chez les Black. Match décisif des Red Socks. Désolé, dîne sans moi._

_Ne te bourre pas de cochonneries_

_Ton père, Charlie._

Génial ! Encore plus excédée je détachais mes cheveux et les ébouriffais. Je devais ressembler à une sorcière mais peu importe. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et commença à pester silencieusement contre ma vie, contre Jasper, contre les vacances et pleins d'autre chose quand un rire me sortit de ma rêverie :

« Je sais que d'habitude, tu as l'air d'une sorcière mais là… Yéti le retour ! »

Jasper… ARGH, il manquait plus que LUI. Je décidais de ne pas lui répondre mais il s'esclaffa de plus belle. Ce vampire empathe sentait mon énervement. Mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de me soumettre !

« Edward était plus poli et mieux éduqué que toi. A croire que personne ne t'as appris les bonnes manières !

_ Je suis franc ce que n'est pas Edward. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton cassant

_ Edward était attirant, beau, intelligent… dis-je juste pour l'énervé. Mais je fus choqué quand je le vis à côté de moi, son visage à deux centimètres du mien.

_ Parce que je ne suis pas attirant ? Ni beau ? me dit-il d'une voix suave.

_ Euh… euh… n…non ! Bégayais-je, les joues en feu

_ Tes sentiments te trahisse, Bella. » Il accentua sur mon prénom et rapprocha son visage du mien. Nos nez se collaient, j'avais chaud et je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser. Mais au lieu de ça il se recula. Ces yeux topaze s'étincelaient et il avait un sourire sadique.

« Tu croyais que j'allais t'embrasser ? Désolé, mais tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. S'esclaffa-t-il

_ Je ne savais pas que maintenant tu lisais dans les pensées… grognais-je

_ Sa veux dire que tu pensais que j'allais vraiment te donner un baiser ! Ha Ha

_ Mais non… Ce… ce n'est pas ça !!!!!!!!!!

_ Tu t'es trahis Bella.

_ Mais NON !!!! » Il ria de plus belle devant ma gêne. N'en pouvant plus je me levais, alla dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte et fis couler la douche. Je me détendis tout de suite en sentant l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Après ma douche, je mis un bas de pyjama bleu et un t-shirt Rollings Stones bleu. Je domptais tant bien que mal ma crinière et vit qu'il était 20 h. Je sortis donc de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Au menu, omelette au fromage et ensuite mousse au chocolat. Jasper me rejoint quand j'entamai mon omelette. Je ne lui adressai pas un mot du diner. Je débarrassais ensuite la table sans lui. Quand j'eus terminé, je me dirigeai dans le salon pour voir mon émission de télé préféré : Sweet 16. Mais Jasper en avait fait autrement. Il avait mis un film d'horreur très explicite. Je voulus lui prendre la télécommande des mains mais bien-sûr attrapais le vide.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un peu de sang te fait peur ?? me dit-il, narquois.

_ Bien sûr que non ». M'indignais-je. Malgré tout, je fermais les yeux quand je trouvais que les scènes étaient trash. A la fin du film, j'étais épuisée. Jasper éteignit la télévision et me lança sur un ton sarcastique et moqueur :

« Bon film, hein ? » Je lui tirai la langue, ce qui entraina son hilarité. Son rire était franc, doux et naturel. Celui d'Edward était plus surfait, celui d'Emmett plus tonitruant et celui de Carlisle plus discret. Jasper avait vraiment un rire agréable. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que j'aimais chez lui. L'énervement reprit place et je me rendis compte que depuis au moins 2 bonnes minutes je marchais contre la porte de ma chambre fermée.

« Tu sais, pour aller dans une pièce, il faut ouvrir la porte. Se moqua Jasper

_ Je sais !!!!Criais-je

_ On ne dirait pas ! » Et il ria de plus belle. Je vais le tuer !!! Quand je fus dans ma chambre, je m'allongea dans mon lit et éteignais la lumière, ne me préoccupant nullement de mon hôte vampire :

« Bonne nuit ». Me dit-il néanmoins.

Mais je ne lui répondis pas, trop fatiguée. Rapidement, Morphée m'emporta dans un monde peuplé de vampires blonds.

Fin du chapitre

**J'espère que mon Jasper ne vous déplait pas trop bien que j'avais prévenu !**

**Chapitre plus long que le précédent, dialogues obligent.**

**LE BOUTON VERT NOUS AIDE A AVANCER.**

**Merci et ENJOY !**


	9. Chapter 9

Nouvelle famille et Mariage:

Jasper PDV :

Bella se coucha s'en dire un mot. Elle était exténuée et agacée par mon comportement. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Alice a dit dans son texto que ça pourrait nous rapprocher mais elle peut toujours rêver. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à protéger Isabella. Le prix est trop beau. Depuis l'Accident, plus personne ne faisait confiance, déjà qu'avant mais là c'était horrible. Je n'avais plus de vie privée. Je ferais tout pour ma liberté. Même protéger ma pire ennemie. Néanmoins je ne changerais d'avis en ce qui concerne mes relations avec elle. Je ne vais pas faire ami-ami et maintenant elle non plus.

Tiens, Bella s'agite :

« Jasper, jasper, jas… Edward, jaco…jaspe…Edward » disait-elle dans son sommeil »

Oh là, on m'avait prévenue qu'elle parlait mais de là ; à dire mon nom…

Je pris sa main et la serra, envoyant une vague de bien-être. Mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, je m'allongeais à 3mètres d'elle et ça la calma. Je dus bouger à 7 heures pour me doucher sans que M. Swan me voit et me changeais puis reviens à ma place initiale.

A 9heures ma protégée se réveilla :

« Bonjour Jasper. JASPER !!!??? QUE FAIS-TU A COTE DE MOI SALE PERVERS !! hurla-t-elle, surprise tout en courant à l'autre bout de la pièce me laissant allonger sur son lit

_ Bonjour Bella, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?? Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ??

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Bouge !!

_ Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'habilles, non ??

_ Dégage, d'abord. Riposta-t-elle

_ Très bien. »

Je sortis de son lit gentiment puis je courus vers elle, la prit dans mes bras, alla à la salle de bain, fis couler de l'eau gelé et la plongea tout habillée dans la baignoire :

« Jaaaaaaaaasper, pourquoi tu as fait ça ???? hurla-t-elle, trempée

_ Ha ha ha !!!!! Tu es énorme !! M'esclaffais-je

_ Dans quel sens ?

_ Les deux ! Riais-je

_ Je te DETESTE !! cria-t-elle de plus belle

_ Moi aussi. »

Et je partis, en riant. Je regardai les tiroirs de sa commode. Elle n'a rien de mettable. Pulls informes, jeans. Beurk, c'est quoi ce truc, un torchon ?? Je réussi à trouver une petite robe bleu-gris au dessous du genou, sans manches. Après avoir vécu plus de 50 ans avec un fan de shopping, je ne supportais pas les gens mal habillés, notamment Bella. Je mis donc la robe devant la porte de la salle de bains et attendit. 10 minutes plus tard, elle revient, habillée dans sa robe, ces cheveux détachés. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ne pris même pas attention à moi. Au bout de deux heures, elle sortit de sa chambre. Je pensais qu'elle allait regarder la télévision mais au lieu de ça, elle prit sa voiture. Je voulus la suivre mais elle alla en direction de la Push. Sale humaine, elle savait que je ne pouvais pas la suivre. J'étais inquiet car les Volturis ne connaissaient pas le pacte loup-garou/vampires. Si il y avait un problème se serait de ma faute et là… Elle y resta toute la journée puis revient vers la voiture. Ouf ! Je la suivis et attendit qu'elle aille se coucher pour venir la voir. Quand je fus dans sa chambre, son père dormait déjà mais pas elle. Je l'empoignai fermement et lui fis quitter sa maison pour aller dans un endroit plus tranquille. Puis je la lâchai et la dévisagea avant d'exploser :

« Tu es vraiment qu'une garce !!!!!!! Tu savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas te suivre !!!!!!! TU ES………….. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ Et toi ?? Tu es odieux ! Je suis désolée d'accord mais tu es aussi horrible !

_ … ! Ecoute, j'abandonne. Je n'ai même pas pu tenir une journée.

_ Très bien. »

Je la raccompagnai chez elle et la regarda dormir. Au petit matin, je partis. Mon arrivée chez moi, fus explosif :

« Tu es vraiment trop faible !!! cria Edward.

_ Ben frérot, pas capable de surveiller une petite humaine. Se moqua Emmett

_ Je sais qu'elle est insupportable mais comme même. Railla Rosalie

_ Jasper… soupira Esmé

_ Tu me déçois ». Murmura Carlisle.

Alice se tut. J'en avais marre de ma vie. De cette famille qui ne prêtait de l'attention qu'à Edward. Je ne pouvais plus voir Edward d'ailleurs. Depuis une dizaine années déjà. Good bye vie infâme. Bonjour nouvelle vie. Heureusement pour moi, mes affaires étaient toujours dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je partis donc, laissant juste un mot à Alice lui disant que je divorçais. Pour aller où ?? Peut-être en Angleterre ou en Ecosse, des pays pluvieux. Je roulai donc quand des personnes attaquèrent ma voiture. Je sortis et les vit. Les Volturis :

« Jasper Hale, tiens. Dit Aro

_ Je pars si vous voulait tout savoir. Dis-je

_ Pourquoi ? me demanda Aro

_ J'en ai marre. Maintenant…

_ Attends tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Ricana Caius.

Puis plus rien.

Quand enfin je repris mes esprits, j'étais à Volterra avec Jane et Alec devant moi. Ils me donnèrent une gourde avec du sang. Humain. Je ne refusai pas sachant qu'ils m'avaient nourris quand j'étais inconscient car sinon je serais déjà mort de soif. Puis Jane me dit :

« Tu es un des nôtres maintenant. Aro sait grâce à tes pensées tout ce dont nous avons besoin mais tu dois rester avec nous.

_ D'accord. » Répondis-je

Ma réaction les surprit. Mais après tout je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Alice aimait Edward. Cela fait 10 ans que je m'en suis rendu compte. Donc, je suis seule.

« Très bien, Jasper Volturis. »Me dit Alec

Les journées passèrent et étaient toutes passionnantes. Finalement Jane était agréable et était tombée amoureuse de moi. Au bout d'un mois aro me convoqua pour deux raisons :

« Bonjour Jasper. Voilà nous allons rendre une petite visite aux Cullens. Veux-tu venir ?

_ Oui.

_ En es-tu sûr ??

_ A 100% ! Répondis-je calmement

_ Bien. Et une autre chose : Accepterais-tu d'avoir Jane comme épouse ?

_ Mais elle n'a que 16 ans !!

_ Oui enfin elle en parait. Mais ce n'est pas problème, ton ex-femme paraissait en faire 14 ! Si tu ne veux pas je peux comprendre mais elle sera très déçue.

_ D'accord. J'aime beaucoup Jane donc pas de problème.

_ Bien. La cérémonie sera dans une semaine. Je te laisse lui annoncer. »

Voilà, j'étais devenu le fiancé Jane. Quand je lui annonçai, elle m'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son frère arrive. Elle était très heureuse et excitée. Son frère souria et nous félicita.

La semaine qui suivit fut rempli. Tailleur, organisatrice, faire-part etc.… Et puis le jour du mariage arriva. La cérémonie fut magnifique. Partout il y avait des roses rouges et des nœuds rouges ; 300invités était là dont 150 humains qui serviraient de repas. Quand la musique retentit, je marchais en direction de l'autel où était Aro et m'agenouillais. Marcus était mon témoin. Puis Jane arriva dans une robe blanche bustier couverte de fils d'or et de perles de Tahiti avec une très longe traine que tenaient Athénodora et Sulpicia. Son témoin était Alec. Nous échangeâmes nos vœux puis le banquet arriva. Ce fut merveilleux. Les humains furent mangés certes mais la musique était parfaite. A la fin, je passais une nuit assez chaude avec ma nouvelle femme. Le lendemain, nous partîmes en direction de Forks pour parler avec les Cullens. Mon ancienne famille.

La rencontre risquait d'être intéressante.

Fin du chapitre

**Désolée pour mes chapitres courts mais je ne peux pas faire mieux ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reste un Jella ! Dans 2 chapitres se sera du Jella ! ET cette fois-ci, Jasper sera plus sympa !! PROMIS !!!!! Au fait la relation Jane-Jasper ne va pas faire long feu.**

**Nota Bene 1 : J'ai changé l'âge et la taille de Jane. Au lieu de 13 ans, elle en a 16 et elle fait la même taille que Kristen Stewart (1m66)**

**Nota Bene 2 : Tous ceux qui disent que Jane est mariée à Aro se trompe, la femme d'Aro est Sulpicia, j'ai vérifié. **

**Nota Bene 3 : En cas de ressemblances entre ma fic et une autre, prévenez moi par Revieuw, je supprimerais les chapitres trop ressemblants où au pire ma fic et préviendrait l'auteur de la fic. Valable dans le cas contraire.**

**Nota Bene 4 : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes !**

**MERCI ! BOUTON VERT !**

**ENJOY !!!**


	10. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour.

J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

J'arrête cette fic.

Une fille dont je ne citerais pas le nom m'a accusé de l'avoir plagié et donc pour ne pas faire d'histoire, je suis obligé d'arrêter.

Je vais vous le dire sincèrement, cet épisode m'a tellement dégouté que je ne suis pas sûre d'écrire une nouvelle histoire.

Il me faut un peu de temps pour réaliser ce qui se passe ;(

Je vous remercie énormément !! Vous êtes toutes adorables et vous m'avez soutenu et ça c'est vraiment sympa. Je suis vraiiiiiiiment désolée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Energicpower


	11. Explications pas un chap

Bonjour,

Suite à vos réactions, je reste assez perplexe.

Je vais mettre certaines choses au clair :

Je n'ai pas le lien de la fiction de cette accusatrice

Je compte sur vous pour essayer de la trouver

Cette fille m'a menacé de se plaindre pour que mon compte ferme

Ne m'en voulez pas trop, ça m'attriste encore plus car vous savez, ce n'est pas de ma faute

Voilà. Néanmoins, je ne serais pas contre de continuer mais si on ferme mon compte se serait horrible. Mais vu vos réactions je propose quelque chose : si vous tenez tellement à ce que je continue malgré les risques d'accord. Si ça ne vous dérange pas que j'arrête , je ne changerais rien.

Répondre par review bien-sur.

MERCI pour TOUT et à TOUS.

Energicpower


	12. Chapter 10: Analyse psychologique

Jasper, analyse psychologique d'un tyran

**Bella PDV :**

J'avais appris que Jasper était parti et m'était donc rendu chez les Cullens. Mais ce qui m'attendait n'était pas un accueil très chaleureux, du moins quand j'arrivai dans le salon :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute !!!!!! me hurla dessus Alice.

_ Alice, je… Je suis désolée.

_ Je m'en fiche complètement que tu sois désolée, je veux juste que tu me rendes mon mari. Sale s******!!!!! » Cria-t-elle en me lançant un vase qui vu sa grosseur devait peser plus de 60 kg. Heureusement Edward me couvrit et le vase atterrit sur le sol, en mille morceaux. Mille morceaux comme leurs cœurs à tous. Pourtant juste Alice semblait rejeter la faute sur moi. Rosalie et Esmé pleuraient en silence, Emmett les consolaient tant bien que mal, Edward lisait un livre sans émettre aucun bruit. Carlisle, lui, réfléchissais. J'entendis Alice montait les marches et claquait la porte de sa chambre tellement fort que tous les oiseaux des environs s'envolèrent.

Je comprenais certes sa tristesse mais je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça. Certes je n'ai pas était tendre avec lui mais il ne serait pas parti pour ça. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. La réaction d'Alice était beaucoup trop excessive, sur jouée même, tout comme l'indifférence totale d'Edward. Comme si Jasper n'était pas apprécié. Je sais qu'il est le maillon faible, mais ce n'est pas la raison. Les sarcasmes, tout ça, ressemblait à une défense, comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte alors qu'il suffisait de prendre un peu de recul pour que ça crève les yeux. J'aurais pu l'aider si j'avais cherché… Eh oh Bella se n'ai pas de TA FAUTE !!! Alors arrête maintenant de culpabiliser !! Le mal est fait !! Bon, je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes, rester léthargique ce n'est pas bon pour le moral.

Je sortis en silence de la maison et me mis à marcher. Ne me rendant même pas compte de là où je mettais mes pieds, je trébuchais une bonne vingtaine de fois. Puis je trébuchai, encore sauf que cette fois ci, j'entendis des rires :

« La petite protégée des Cullens est toujours aussi maladroite ? demanda une voix familière

_ Pff, tu veux dire qu'elle est nulle plutôt.

_ Les enfants, soyez polis enfin.

_ Heureusement qu'elle ne saigne pas.

_ Oh si ça aurait était drôle.

_ Dis, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit qu'elle était là ?

_ Parce que je ne l'ai pas traqué. Parfois, je vous jure, quelle débile.

_ Oh, tu l'insultes pas sinon…

_ Sinon quoi ? On sait tous que tu es un des moins forts avec Santiago et Corin.

_ Je te jure que… »

Toutes ces voix m'étaient familières mais je me souvenais plus où et quand je les avais entendus. Soudain je sentis une main gelée me tirait pour me remettre debout. Puis, pleine de boue, je regardais ces vampires qui m'entouraient. Celui qui m'avait aidé était Jasper. Jasper !!! Que fait-il là ? Bref, ensuite il y avait Jane, la première a avoir parlé suivi d'Alec, son frère jumeau, puis d'Aro , Marcus, Félix, Chelsea, Demetri, Afton, Heidi, Corin, Santiago, Renata puis Athéodora , Sulpicia et Caius. Oh, tout les Volturis, c'est louche… Santiago me lança un sourire, je savais que c'était le seul qui n'était pas un monstre. Dommage qu'il ne peut s'échapper, il aurait pu rejoindre les Cullens. Après les avoir tous jaugés comme les gentils méchants Volturis (Afton, Santiago, Marcus, Chelsea) et les méchants méchants Volturis (Aro, Caius et tout le reste) je pris enfin la parole :

« Jasper, que… que fais-tu là ? Et pourquoi avec eux ? E d'ailleurs pourquoi tout les Volturis sont devant moi ?

_ Oh là une question à la fois s'il te plait, miss dame nature. Ben oui, tu as l'air de t'imprimer de la forêt. Enfin bref, je suis là car je vais voir mon ancienne famille, ensuite avec les Volturis car c'est ma nouvelle famille et puis ils sont là car c'est eux qui devaient voir les Cullen. Tu arrives à suivre, ce n'est pas trop dur ?! » En réponse je lui tirai la langue puis repris :

« Et pourquoi c'est ta nouvelle famille ?

_ Parce que je me suis remarié. Avec Jane. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Mais je… C'est… Des multitudes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais mes lèvres restèrent entr'ouvertes et aucun mot ne sortait. J'étais empli à la confusion la plus complète :

« Ferme la bouche, tu as un filet de bave. » Me dit Jasper

Je la fermi instantanément et rougit. Il aurait pu me le chuchoter quelque chose comme ça au lieu de le dire tout haut !! La honte…

Je vis Jasper esquissait un sourire. Sale vampire empâte !!!!! Merci, Aro fit un signe et tout les Volturis partirent en direction de la maison des Cullens. La curiosité me rongeant, je les suivis. Arrivé devant, Esmé vint ouvrir avant même qu'ils aient sonnés. Cela me surprendra toujours… Nous entrâmes et dans le salon, tout les Cullens fixaient Jasper qui par provocation, tenait la main de Jane. Après des longues minutes de silence qui me parurent interminables, Carlisle prit la parole : « Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

_ Je vais faire un petit résumé. Dit Jasper d'un air moqueur. J'en avais marre, je suis parti, les Volturis m'ont recueilli, j'ai épousé Jane et maintenant je suis heureux. C'est bien comme résumé ??

_ Mais… pourquoi… sanglota Alice

_ Oh, peut-être que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. » Répondit Jane en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper qui lui caressait les cheveux

Alice courut se réfugier dans sa chambre en pleurant silencieusement. Il était tellement odieux… Mais pourtant, c'était comme si il était aussi triste. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Puis Aro prit la parole, mais si bas que je n'entendis rien. Esmé me raccompagna gentiment à la porte sans dire un mot. Je sortis de la villa avec une drôle de sensation. Vous voyez c'est comme si la famille Ingalls se dessoudait et que tout le monde se détestait. Un genre de tristesse, mêlée de confusion et d'une pointe d'amertume. Je regagnai donc mon chez-moi avec cette sensation, si lourde soit-elle. Je pensais ne trouver personne et bien... LOUPE !! Jacob m'attendais devant la porte. Je claquais ma portière et monta les marches du perron sans lui dire un mot :

« Bella….

_ Quoi !! Fis-je agressive

_ Oula, du calme. On a l'impression que tu as perdu le match de catch de ta vie.

_ Merci pour la comparaison. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une file qui fait du catch ? Dis-je toujours sur les nerfs

_ Non. Avoua-t-il

_ C'est bien. Bon, rentre. »

Je passais devant lui et me dirigea directement vers le salon. En passant je pris deux cannettes de Coca-cola avant de m'assoir sur le sofa. Il me rejoignit et ouvrit sa cannette :

« Donc, que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je en croisant les jambes et en relevant la tête comme les femmes qi font passer des entretiens d'embauche.

_ Je suis venu d'abord pour te demander si tu avais fais un choix.

_ Un choix ??

_ Oui entre moi et Edward.

_ Oh, ça. Non je n'en ai pas fais car je n'en ferais pas. Dis-je, résolue

_ Bella, on ne pourra pas rester comme ça tout le temps ! Je te signale juste que j'ai arrêté de vieillir et que je ne sais pas pour combien de temps et quand en plus la sangsue…

_ Edward. Rectifiais-je

_ Oui c'est la même chose. Il boit bien du sang ? Ben voilà, c'est une sangsue. On ne va pas se disputer sur ce sujet là. Donc Edward, tu es contente ?, est immortel. Alors ça va être une torture pour nous deux. Je vous en supplie ô grande reine Bella, faîtes un choix sinon vos courtisans mourront ! dit-il en se mettant à mes pieds.

_ Relève-toi, stupide !! Je ferais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, un choix… »Ces yeux s'illuminèrent. Je m'empressai d'ajouter :

« Mais il me faudra beaucoup de temps.

_ Tout ce que tu veux !

_ Bon maintenant désolée mais j'ai des choses à faire.

_ Tu me mets à la porte !! Je rigole. Salut alors.

_ Oui, bye » Je le raccompagnai à la porte et le quitta en lui jurant de l'appeler de temps en temps. Je passai dans le salon pour nettoyer le désordre que j'avais mis et en profita pour regarder l'horloge : 18h00. Ouf encore une heure avant que Charlie arrive. Je gravis les marches de l'escalier et me cramponnant fermement à la rampe (pourquoi ces escaliers sont-ils aussi raides !!?) et arrivai à ma chambre. Là, en un seul bond, je sautai et m'étala de tout mon long sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Je fermis les yeux et me mit à rêver. Soudain, une délicieuse odeur de bois musqué et de cannelle empli la pièce. Attirée par l'odeur, j'ouvris les yeux et vit une figure angélique familière devant moi :

« Bonsoir Jas… JASPER !!! Fis-je en me levant d'un coup pour être à sa hauteur.

_ Ah ah ah !! Ria-t-il. Je t'ai fais peur à ce que je vois.

_ Nan, sans bague. Pourquoi t'es là ?!!

_ Ben dis-donc tu es aussi agressive qu'une catcheuse. Dit-il malicieux

_ Comment tu sais ça ?! Oh, je n'arrive pas à y croire !! Jasper Hale m'espionnait !!

_ Il fallait que je te parle c'est tout ! Si tu croyais que tes disputes de cœur m'intéressent tu te trompes.

_ C'est ça. Ne me mens monsieur Hale-Volturi. Le taquinais-je

_ Bon, tu pourrais redevenir sérieuse deux secondes !

_ Le mot magique !

_ NAN ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ce genre de choses !

_ Allez, en petit effort ! Continuais-je dans ma lancée

_ Argh ! C'est bien parce que c'est important. S'il te plait…

_ Ouiiiiiii !!!! Jasper Hale m'a dit s'il-te-plait !! La la la !!! Criais-je en dansant

_ Sans vouloir t'interrompre dans ton délire mais c'est quoi cette danse ? On dirait un contorsionniste qui a oublié de faire ses étirements depuis 4 mois.

_ C'est la danse du Jasperhaleestdevenuepoliavecmoiii !!! Dis-je tout en continuant de danser

_ Pff mais quelle gamine je vous jure. Je vais être obligé de crier.

_ La la la…

_ ARRETE DE FAIRE TA DEBILE J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT A TE DIRE !!!!!

_ Quoi ? Dis-je en redevenant sérieuse

_ Merci. Je ne pensais jamais devoir te dire ça mais je souhaiterais pour ton bien que tu n'approches plus les Cullens. Tu comprends si tu restes avec eux, tu deviendras comme moi et je ne le souhaite vraiment pas.

_ Comme toi… Le maillon faible, celui qui se défend par l'indifférence et le sarcasme, qui fait genre que rien ne peut le transpercer alors que tout l'achève. La faiblesse après la force. Le fait de ne pas jamais à la hauteur des exigences des autres. Puis petit à petit, la jalousie jusqu'à la haine. Tout le ponde t'a abandonné même celle qui est considéré comme ta sœur (Rosalie) même ta femme. Tous… Et toi, lâche d'être parti tu regrettes mais tu sais que si tu reviens tout sera comme avant. Alors tu essayes d'oublier en changeant de vie.

_ Oui. Au début j'étais apprécié par mon ex-famille, on comprenait ma difficulté à m'habituer au régime végétarien. Au fur et à mesure des années, on m'oublia et ça m'allait. Mais Edward un jour à amadouer Alice. Elle était amoureuse et pas de moi. De lui. Depuis, je me suis peu enfoui dans le sarcasme et la presque constante mauvaise humeur sauf avec Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett. J'ai était le maillon faible comme tu le dis si bien. Et le fait que je n'arrive pas à protéger une humaine a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

Mais surtout, en t'approches plus d'Alice. Ne t'inquiètes pas, après deux ou trois câlineries d'Edward elle se calmera à mon sujet. Alice est une fille bien mais il ne faut pas toucher à Edward sinon elle devient fourbe. Elle a fait exprès de devenir amie avec toi puis te t'éloigner de e qu'elle considère comme SON amour. Elle savait que tu allés te couper et que je ne supporterais pas, elle l'avait vu en vision. Elle a du te reconduire près d'Edward car je l'ai supplié. Je t'en supplie, ne viens plus la voir. Tu t'en porteras mieux. »

J'étais choquée. Alice était donc une… une… garce !?! Et Edward, ce stupide ! « Je… je… » Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues en une cascade. Mon cœur était lourd, gonflé. Je suffoquais, n'arrivant plus à respirer tellement mon chagrin était énorme. Je me sentais seule. Tout d'un coup, une main glacée passa derrière ma nuque et une autre se plaça dans mon dos. Puis, on me colla à un torse dur. Puis je sentis des ondes de bien-être et je commençais à m'assoupir :

« Jasper…. Ne m'abandonnes pas… pas aujourd'hui »

Puis plus rien.

Fin du chapitre

_Chapitre expérimental donc ne vous emballez pas. Désolée, j'adore Alice mais je suis obligé d'expliquer pourquoi jasper la jette. Un peu de Jasper gentil, ça fait du bien, non ?_

_Je vous remercie toutes notamment : Leslie Varnier_

_Patsy Vollant_

_Amélie (Lemon-in-twilight)_

_Merci énormément._

_On verra bien, si mon accusatrice se manifeste et si oui, je mettrais ma fic sur un blog._

_Bye_

_Energicpower_


	13. Chapter 11: Positiver, à quoi bon

Positiver à quoi bon quand jamais on pourra jamais se défaire des blessures du passé.

JASPER PDV :

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras. J'étais impressionné par sa capacité à ressentir ce que je vivais et à la partager sans aucune pitié juste avec compréhension. Elle était tellement triste et moi je culpabilisais. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire de cette façon, j'aurais du faire preuve de délicatesse pour une fois. Mais ce qui est fait et fait. En attendant elle s'est assoupie dans mes bras. Je l'a déposa délicatement sur son lit puis eut le projet de partir.

_Flashback :_

_« Jasper… Ne m'abandonne pas… Pas aujourd'hui »_

_Fin du Flashback_

Partir comme ça, serait horrible. Je m'assis donc près, lui caressant machinalement les cheveux tout en commençant un monologue en pensée :

« Pourquoi suis-je tout d'un coup aussi gentil avec elle ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de m'être trompé sur elle ? Peut-être que je me suis vraiment trompé… Et surtout pourquoi l'ai-je averti ? Ma nature est d'être discret, non ?! Pas de dire à tout vent les secrets des autres… Oui mais, avant je n'étais pas aussi effacé… Alors pourquoi maintenant si ?! Et si j'étais en train de me réveiller d'une torpeur qui dure depuis plus 1 siècle ?!! Comme si, avec elle, je redevenais humain. Du moins, avec mon caractère humain. Est-ce que vraiment une simple humaine peut arriver à ma changer alors qu'un nombre incalculable de vampires ont essayé sans succès ? Impossible… Je me fais des idées, je n'ai pas changé et rien ne changera. Je souffrirais toujours. Voilà ma destinée. Alors, à quoi bon rester ici ? Mieux vaut pour tout le monde que je rejoigne les Volturis. Oui, pour tout le monde »

Je partis donc comme un voleur, sans un bruit, sans un mot, laissant un être fragile sans défense. Je marchais pendant longtemps dans la forêt. Il y avait encore les marques des pas de Bella. Nous souffrons en ce moment des mêmes choses et pourtant, un lien invisible se serre et nous empêche de plus en plus de devenir amis. Après l'indifférence puis la haine maintenant c'était une sorte de fraternité interdite. Nos sentiments ont sertes évolué dans le bon sens mais jamais cela pourra aboutir. Un cercle vicieux, voilà ce que c'est. Rien ne dérogera à la règle. La souffrance est le commun des mortels mais nous aussi immortels, souffrons te d'une douleur encore plus atroce. Celle de ne pouvoir jamais oublié :

« Oui, de toujours se souvenir. Dis-je tout haut

_ Se souvenir de quoi ?! me demanda Jane Je lui fis volte-face et la fixa

_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? La questionnais-je

_ Depuis que tu t'es approché de la maison des Cullen sans y rentrer alors que l'on t'avait bien dit qu'après ta chasse il fallait nous y rejoindre pour pofiner notre plan.

_ Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je te suis maintenant ! Lui dis-je ne lui adressant un sourire gêné

_ Ne te moque pas de moi Jasper… Tu l'aimes encore. Sanglota-t-elle Quel débile, je n'ai pas été assez convaincant !!!

_ Mais non, je n'aime plus Alice. Je te jure que je pensais à autre chose. Si tu veux tout savoir au fait qu'être humain, ça peut-être des avantages !

_ Tu me jure que tu ne penseras plus à cette garce ?!dit ma nouvelle femme en relevant la tête et en plongeant ses yeux pourpres dans les miens

_ Juré. Maintenant, il faut y aller ». » Nous partîmes alors en courant à vitesse vampirique sans trop nous poser de questions. Arrivés, nous sentîmes des regards froids et durs se poser sur nous :

« Enfin ! Tonna Caius. Même pas capable d'être à l'heure !

_ Très cher, ce n'est pas grave, il n'était peut-être pas rassasié, vu que nous ne pouvant pas boire de sang humain sur ce territoire.

_ Nous au moins ne sommes pas… Hé !!! dit Edward avant d'être bâillonné par Carlisle.

_ Commençons. Dit ce dernier

_ Bien, asseyez vous tous. Dit Aro » Arès avoir échangé une montagne de banalités sans importances, nous en vîmes au sujet capital, et là les esprits s'échauffèrent. Ma nouvelle famille n'arrêtait pas de remémorer les valeurs fondamentales du code des vampires tandis que les Cullens, eux, répliquais à coup de : « Elle n'est pas prête » « Elle a encore une famille » « Elle n'est pas majeure » et pleins de choses comme ça. Je pris tout d'un coup la parole, coupant le discours radical de Félix :

« Elle est encore futile et innocente. Comment voulait-vous qu'elle devienne une race surpuissante avec un caractère aussi niais ? Elle n'en souffrira et fera souffrir tout le monde en se lamentant et en nous rappelant des blessures enfouies. Il lui encore je dirais 1 moi. Le temps, que ses sentiments adultes murissent. En plus ça ne coupera pas avec une année scolaire. Alors, elle pourra devenir vampire. » Tous approuvèrent alors de la tête et commencèrent à se lever. Nous devions partir. Il n'y avait personne à Volterra et rester plus longtemps serait inconscient. Mais avant, je prétextais avoir perdu quelque chose pour écrire un mot à Bella avant partir :

« 1 mois avant que tu deviennes vampire. Assez de temps pour toi pour fuir. Voici une adresse pour des faux papiers et de l'argent pour t'installer quelque part.

Adresse: _52, 2__nd__ avenue, Bronx, N.Y city_ "

Je lui avais laissé environ 10 000 dollars. Elle irait sûrement s'installé en Angleterre ou en Irlande, un pays sans aucune difficulté avec la langue.

Je partis donc.

Volterra. Ma nouvelle maison. Normalement quand vous arrivez chez vous, vous avez un sentiment de bien-être ou de sécurité, d'être dans un cocon, moi je ne ressentais rien de tout ça. J'avais plus l'impression que ma place n'était pas ici. Encore une fois, il va falloir fuir. Mais avant, il faut que je m'assure que mon plan pour Bella a marché. Plus qu'un mois. Un petit mois. Courage, après tout repartira à zéro.

Tout repartira à zéro.

Fin du chapitre

_**Désolée, mais avec la rentrée et tout j'ai eu pas mal à poster ce court chapitre. Court certes mais important car il montre un Jasper torturé. Si vous ne voyez pas où va aller mon histoire c'est normal vous n'inquiétez pas, j'ai une idée que je ne lâcherais pas !!!!!**_

_**S'il vous plait écoutez What a Shame et Sin with a Grin de Shinedown (les deux chanson qui m'ont aidées pour ce chapitre)**_

_**GREEN BUTTON PLEASE!!**_

_**B! ZZZZ**_

_**Energicpower**_


End file.
